Can't fight the twilight
by shadows-of-flame
Summary: Another Valentines day eve... and Jak has a deadly secret. Dark wants to spill his secret. Jak has waited 3 years for the right day to confess - will this Valentines Day be it? Yaoi warning. Jakx? [One shot. revised edition]


Can't fight the twilight  
By shadows/of/flame

A Jak and Daxter ficlet, based on Valentines Day. Yaoi warning - oh... its my first yaoi.  
This fic will be under permanent revision because I really don't like how it's gone. or at all. XD

* * *

Twilight was settling fast over the Underground hideout.  
Torn was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling with his breathing, and surprisingly, Daxter was curled up beside him, snoring loudly. 

Jak watched this little spectacle with a smile on his face, and he turned back to his major problem.

_Valentines Day._

It was the next day - in fact, only a few hours away, and Jak had no idea what to get the one he loved.

Valentines Day was a day of a confession of love, and Jak had waited 3 years to tell _him_ just how he felt.

Their bond and their friendship had become stronger over those 3 years, and he knew it was the right thing to do. To get it out in the open. He couldn't let his true feelings be bottled up for much longer.

But he also had doubts - what if _he _still loved Ashelin? Or worse, _he _was straight, and wouldn't appreciate Jak anymore if he told him the truth?

Jak buried his face in his hands, trying hard not to feel the prickle of tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  
"This isn't fair!" he sobbed, banging his fists on the table, but not too loudly as to not wake the others.

Dark grinned his head off at Jak's troubles. Jak's troubles always seemed to amuse him.  
**_'You know, you could always wait another year. Maybe he'll like you back then.'_**

Jak shook his head as though to ward off his dark sides voice that resided in his head.  
_"No... I have waited this long... I have to tell him. It has to be this Valentines Day, or I will never tell him."_

Dark chuckled, and Jak's head started burning. Dark was taking over.  
"Dark! No! Don't!" Jak tried to yell, but it came out as a low growl that echoed, bouncing off the stone walls.

This woke up the sleeping beauty duo, and they both leapt to their feet in surprise at the sudden noise.

Jak was in Dark mode, and he was writhing on the floor, screaming Torn's name.  
Torn was startled out of his skin, as Jak kept screaming.

Daxter looked on, horrifed, and darted out of the room to get help from Onin and Samos.

Torn was worried about his friend, and the fact that he was screaming his name added to his worry.  
After about twenty minutes, Dark still hadn't stopped, and Daxter ran in, short of breath.

"Onin says... that theres something Jak has bottled up for 3 years, and if he doesn't tell someone it'll kill him!" Daxter shrieked, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in worry for his best buddy.

Torn offered to try and get something out of him, and he lay Jak down on one of the bunks, stroking his hair, and trying to avoid getting spiked by the horns.

"Jak... whats the matter? You aren't usually like this..." Torn murmured, concern rich in his voice.

Dark sneered. **"I can tell you what the problem is. Jak's in love with you! Thats what hes been bottling up for 3 years! he was going to confess tomorrow, but I... guess I bet him to it!"** He started laughing maniacally, and Torn loosened his grip in shock.

"That was... unexpected." Daxter murmured.

"How can I transform Jak back?" Torn yelled to Daxter as Dark continued to laugh maniacally, trying to get his mind off what Dark had just said.  
Daxter grinned. "Kick him in the back of his right leg. It hurts him so much, he should change back."

Torn didn't exactly relish this task, but he kicked Jak... hard, and Jak transformed back, the horns disappearing, and his hair colour returning to the usual green-blond.

"What did Dark say?" Jak asked worriedly, hoping Dark didn't spill his secret.

Torn just shrugged, and helped Jak sit up. The pain in his right leg was killing him.  
"Did you tell him to kick me?" Jak groaned to Daxter as the ottsel ran upstairs to hide from Jak's glare.

Jak turned to Torn again, his eyes penetrating deep into Torn's.  
"What did Dark say? He must have said something!"

Torn made sure Daxter was still upstairs, and they shared their first kiss, as the clock struck midnight.

"Happy Valentines day Jak."


End file.
